1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for coupling and uncoupling the media supply lines at bearing chocks of rolls, particularly back-up rolls, mounted in roll housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling and uncoupling of media supply lines poses difficulties particularly in the flood lubricated bearings of cold rolling stands because the coupling connections of the bearing chocks are also always located on the drive side of the roll stand. Accordingly, access to these coupling connections is made difficult and requires substantial experience of the operating personnel. This is particularly true for the relatively large coupling elements of the oil discharge lines.